The Needs of The Many
by Chuk49
Summary: This is an AU of the episode Twilight. May not make sense if have not seen that episode
1. Chapter 1

**A/N These characters belong to Paramount. This is even their story, I just tweaked it a little.**

 **A/N This begins right after Archer says "How far?" when T'Pol informs him their relationship has evolved through the years.**

Slightly turning her lips up, T'Pol answered, "This is always the best part of the day," she then turned and called out, "T'Les."

One of the doors off the room opened slightly and a child's voice said, "Mommy, is Daddy all caught up now?"

T'Pol answered back, "Yes, you can come out now."

The door swung open and an eight-year-old girl came bounding out, clutching a stuffed dog. Even in his amazement, Archer noticed several things about her. Her facial features and pointed years identified her as obviously being related to T'Pol, but she also had blond hair and green eyes. She was also flashing a very un-Vulcanlike broad smile.

She rushed up to him, stopped, and changing her face to a very proper expression, stuck out her hand and said in solemn tones, "Good morning, my name is T'Les Archer," and nodding to the stuffed dog, "This is Porthos."

Archer had recovered enough to take her hand and say, "Glad to meet you Miss Archer, and you too Porthos."

Now T'Les did another un-Vulcan act, she giggled. "Oh Daddy," she said, pretending to be exasperated, "Can I have my morning hug now?"

He swept her up and put his arms around her as she clasped him around the neck "I love you, Daddy."

Archer answered, "I love you too," and realized he had never meant anything more in his life He caught a glimpse of T'Pol and knew she understood the joy he was feeling.

After a few moments, T'Pol said, "That is enough, Mommy has not had her hug yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I still don't own anything except for T'Les**

 **A/N Well, here is chapter two. It is a little longer. This is my first fan fiction and I had wanted to get something out there. Admit would hope could get some feedback, either good or bad.**

T'Les got down and embraced her Mother saying, "I love you too, Mommy."

Squeezing her tightly, T'Pol said, "I love you."

T'Les then asked her mother if they could look at pictures.

"If you want. Go get the reader."

As T'Les rushed away, T'Pol explained that she had been taking pictures since the first day they had arrived, thinking they might help him get a sense of how events had transpired. "There are pictures of the times before the wedding and pictures of T'Les as a baby."

"Wedding?" Archer stammered.

With the Vulcan half smile on her lips, she continued, "We had a wedding utilizing an old Earth tradition, and it was performed by Captain Charles Tucker III aboard _Enterprise._ "

"Trip, Captain, wedding …" Archer was saved from further stammers by the return of T'Les holding a small screen.

Pulling him toward a chair she told him, "Sit down, Daddy."

As soon as he was seated, she scrambled onto his lap, handed him Porthos, and entered what appeared to be a date into the screen. When a picture appeared, she informed him it was from the previous day. He saw that it showed the same handshaking scenario that had taken place just before. Evidently that was standard daily procedure. She quickly entered another date and informed him that picture showed the last time they had been at the park. He saw what appeared to be old fashioned swings made out of materials from the stripped ships. As she continued showing him pictures of their adventures in the past, he marveled how she seemed to have accepted the strange situation in which she found herself. Then he realized she had never known anything different. But yet …

"Here's a picture of me as a baby," T'Les stated, interrupting his reverie. Batting her eyes, she said, "Wasn't I beeeutiful?"

The picture was a classic family photo with T'Pol sitting, holding T'Les with Archer standing behind them. "Yes, you were and still are today."

"Daddy," she said reprovingly, "You say that every time."

Archer felt a pang of sadness as he realized he had done this before and remembered nothing of it.

Apparently done with the pictures, T'Les handed him the reader, retrieved Porthos, and climbed down from the chair. "What are we going to do today?" she asked her mother, "Can we go to the park?"

"Do you not remember T'Les, I told you yesterday that an old friend of your Father's and mine was going to visit us today and we would be busy all day with grownup things, and that you would be spending the day with Myra."

"Sorry, Mommy, I guess I forgot, guess I take after Daddy."

Both T'Pol and Archer looked away so she couldn't see the hurt in their eyes. Turning back, T'Pol said, "In fact, it is time that you went over to Myra's, our guest will soon be arriving. You can show your Father the way and he can take you, while I straighten up the house."

"OK Mommy…let's go Daddy," she shouted as she headed for the door.

As Archer started to get up, he was suddenly hit again with the realization that Earth was gone. The joy of discovering T'Les and what it meant about his relationship with T'Pol had driven it to the back of his mind. But now, he suddenly felt overwhelmed and sank back into the chair.

T'Pol noticed and from long experience knew what he was thinking. She had always been amazed how Jonathon had been able to continue to function each day through the years. As a Vulcan, she had been able to accept the fact that the Earth had been destroyed. Even the other humans had been living with it for eleven years and had time to adjust, to come to terms with what had happened. But Jonathon had to face it new every day. Thousands of times he had to deal with the death of billions of people and the possible eradication of Humanity.

"DADDY, where are you? Let's go."

T'Les's cry brought Archer back to the present and jolted him out of his reverie. His child. HIS CHILD was waiting for him. He got to his feet and told T'Pol, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She nodded gratefully and watched him go out the door to join T'Les.

T'Les was waiting for Archer as he exited the dwelling, "Sorry, Honey, Daddy was day dreaming."

"That's okay, Daddy," she said as she took his hand, "We go this way."

She then set off along the dirt road that passed for a street. They walked silently for about the length of two city blocks when T'Les released his hand and pointed to the right, "That's the school."

"Do you go to school there?"

"No, I don't go to school; Mommy said it would take too much time away from the day. Mommy teaches me at night when you are…asleep."

When I am forgetting that you exist, Archer thought ruefully.

"Where is the Park?" he asked, immediately realizing it was a wasted question since he wouldn't remember later anyway.

T'Les pointed back the way they had come, "That way, by where the shuttles land."

"Have you seen shuttles land?"

"Yes, Daddy, we go over there a lot, especially when anyone from _Enterprise_ comes down. Captain Tucker even gives me rides sometimes."

Trip, captain of the _Enterprise_ , even though it made sense; it still seemed so strange.

Suddenly, T'Les announced, "There's Myra's house."

As they approached, the door opened and a slightly plump woman looking to be in her fifties, smiled and waved. "I saw you coming," she said as they come up to the door.

"Hi Myra," T'Les said.

"Hi T'Les, glad you could come over. Hello Cap'n Archer," she said, seemingly a little warily.

Archer stopped himself before saying either, I am not a captain or nice to meet you Myra; as he realized he had probably met her a hundred times. He thus settled for, "Hi Myra."

She looked relieved and said, "Mrs. Archer said she wasn't sure how long it would be, but don't worry, T'Les and I will find plenty to do, won't we dear?"

Archer, bemused by the Mrs. Archer, said, "Great, we'll pick her up as soon as we can. Goodbye, T'Les."

"Goodbye, Daddy, give me a kiss," as she puckered her lips.

Archer bent over and gave her a peck on the lips. As he walked away, he heard T'Les ask if she could look at the flowers and the last he saw them they were standing in a garden in the front of the house. He set a brisk pace back, curious as to whom the visitor might be. As he approached the house, he heard voices through an open window. He quickly opened the door and stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Characters still belong to Paramount, just borrowing them.**

 **A/N Thanks for reviews**

As he entered the door, Archer was greeted with, "Good to see you, Captain."

Archer stared and then broke into a big smile. "Phlox, it's great to see you," Archer exclaimed as he rushed across the room, grabbed the Doctor's hand and slapped him on the shoulder. Then, a little crestfallen, he stepped back and said ruefully, "I suppose I see you all the time."

"No, Captain," Phlox answered with a big smile, "This time your action is quite appropriate, we have not seen each other for almost eleven years. T'Pol tells me that she has kept both my visit and my reason for it a surprise. So, if you will sit over here and let me give you a quick scan, I will explain the events leading up to my being here today."

When Archer was seated, Phlox removed an instrument from his pocket and proceeded to scan the Captain's skull. "It's good to see it has not worsened through the years."

"Maybe I should get a second opinion," Archer intoned.

Smiling slightly, Phlox went on, "Eleven years ago, when we arrived at this planet; I had come to the conclusion that I would never be able to find a cure by staying here. Thus, with T'Pol's help, we arranged for a Vulcan ship to take me home. Although the Vulcans are blamed for not doing more, they are the one species that can be trusted to keep your whereabouts secret. It traveled a circuitous trip to get here and then a similar route to take me to Denobula. For the next year, I worked with my fellow doctors and we were able to determine that Irradiated Delta rays would kill the parasites. Unfortunately, we also all agreed that there was no way to administer enough force to kill them without killing you too. The technology to do so did not exist."

Sitting down next to Archer, Phlox continued, "However, I kept working and sent out messages to associates on other planets describing what I was looking for. Then, just about a year ago, a friend of mine sent me a message describing a new technology being developed by the Andorians. Although it was developed for an entirely different purpose, I could quickly see it was the breakthrough I been waiting for. It took six months for us to work out the details, but then it was ready to go. I contacted the Vulcans and through a tortuous route, we finally arrived yesterday. There is one other factor in the utilization of this technology – it needs enormous amounts of energy – in fact the type of energy that can be found in the reactor of a starship."

T'Pol, who had been sitting silently during the presentation, now announced, "We are going to _Enterprise_."

The walk to the shuttle landing site, the boarding of the shuttle, and their trip to _Enterprise_ had been a hazy whirlwind for Jonathon Archer. He was battling with the ramifications of what he had heard. From his point of view, he had only learned of the problem a few hours before. Still, he understood how much time has passed and how much this cure could mean. It would mean he and T'Pol could begin to have a "normal" life. His daughter would have a father she could build a history with. And he could find the answers to all the questions he had about the last twelve years with the knowledge he wouldn't immediately forget. He could again become an asset instead of a liability and be able to contribute to the future. His thoughts were interrupted by the pilot of the shuttle announcing they could exit.

Archer turned to T'Pol and asked, "How long has it been since I've been on _Enterprise_?"

"Six Years."

As the door opened and Archer stepped through, he was greeted with the old Navy signal announcing the arrival of a Captain. Then, in a dimly lit corridor, he saw Trip waiting for him wearing a Captain's uniform.

"Welcome aboard Captain."

Smiling, Archer pointed out he was no longer the Captain.

"Old habits die hard," Trip smilingly answered, "Good to see you Sir."

Grasping his old friend's hand, Archer said, "Glad to be back aboard."

"There are a group of people waiting in the Mess Hall that are anxious and excited to see you again," gesturing with his arm, "So, after you Captain."

Archer turned to Phlox and asked if he needed him.

"No Captain, I will need at least an hour to get things ready, so just go ahead and enjoy yourself and I will contact you when I am ready."

Archer then looked inquisitively at T'Pol but she said, "I am going to help the Doctor, I will see you later."

As Tucker and Archer left them, with Tucker apologizing for the dim lighting, Phlox and T'Pol headed toward Engineering.

"You know, T'Pol, I really do not require help, so you could…"

T'Pol interrupting, "I know Doctor, but that is Jonathon's party and besides, it will be satisfactory to do some work on _Enterprise_."

As they arrived in Engineering, Phlox continued, "Command…Captain Tucker said he had done the necessary work to give us access to the power we need. If you want to verify that and then go ahead and enable the interfaces, I will work on getting the table ready for Captain Archer. Here are the steps you need to take, although you could probably do it without the notes."

Taking the information from the Doctor, T'Pol answered, "I will get started right away."

After they worked in silence for a time, Phlox spoke up, "I was sorry to miss seeing your daughter. Look forward to seeing her before I leave."

"If this works, I am sure we will have a celebration tonight where you can meet her."

"Have you considered what will happen if…when we succeed?"

"Vulcans do not normally spend time in speculation, but when I saw you came all this way, I did consider what the effect will be. Of course, it will be good to have Jonathon well again, but it will be a major change for us. T'Les will have to learn to share her father with the world, and Jonathon's and my relationship has only existed under the current circumstances."

"I am sure it has been difficult for you all these years, learning about Captain Archer, but him not remembering anything you have told him of yourself."

"Not as difficult as starting fresh each day has been for Jonathon."

Stepping away from the table, Phlox continued, "After we finished talking to you via the communicator yesterday, Captain Tucker described how there has been no formal administration or government since we arrived. As Captain of _Enterprise_ , he has been considered the first of equals among the starship captains. As far as the surface, it has been run mainly by an informal board of citizens, with the starships providing security and any need for law enforcement. He said he planned to discuss with the other captains and the board on the surface the possibility of promoting Captain Archer to an Admiral and thus make him the head of Starfleet. Also, with the ongoing military situation, he would also have authority over the civilian population."

After a few moments, T'Pol stated, "That seems to be a logical step."

T'Pol soon announced, "I am finished, Doctor."

"Good, then all we need to do is start the process and monitor the instruments until the needed energy levels are attained."

T'Pol's fingers moved quickly over the panel and she announced the process had begun.

"T'Pol, if you don't mind waiting here and doing the monitoring, I believe I would like to check in on the event in the Mess Hall."

T'Pol assured him, "That would be acceptable, Doctor."

"Thank you. I will be back shortly."

When Phlox arrived at the Mess Hall, he was surprised to find it nearly empty and no sign of Archer. Spotting Lieutenant Sato, he approached her and asked, "Done already? Where is Captain Archer?"

Hoshi answered sadly, "I think it was a little much for the Captain, he only stayed a short time and then left, not sure where he was headed."

Phlox considered his next move, finally deciding it would be better to enlist T'Pol's assistance, he returned to Engineering.

Upon hearing from Phlox, T'Pol said the process was almost done and while the Doctor finished the monitoring, she would find Jonathon and bring him to Engineering.

Feeling confident she knew where he was, T'Pol headed for his old quarters. She was proved correct when she pushed the intercom and his voice told her to enter.

As she entered, she could see him sitting on his bed, "I hear you left the Mess Hall early."

He answered quietly, not seeming to be speaking directly to her, "It just felt awkward, to me I had been with all of them just a few hours earlier. Listening to them talking about things I knew nothing about and would forget soon…" his voice trailed off. Looking up at her she said, "I don't feel comfortable here either; it just seems strange to be back on _Enterprise_."

After a moment, putting her hand on his shoulder, T'Pol answered quietly, "I think I understand." Then stepping back and returning her voice to a normal level, "In any case, we are ready for you in Engineering."

Nodding gratefully, Archer rose and followed her out the door.

When they entered Engineering, Phlox greeted them saying, "Perfect timing, the process has just finished. Captain, if you will lie down over her, I will get you ready."

Archer moved across the room and lay down on the table. Phlox began to attach small suction pads attached by wires to the control panel to Archer's skull.

"Okay, Captain, you should feel a slight tingle but it should not be too uncomfortable. We are only going to attempt to destroy a small area of the parasites. After all, this is an untested procedure and I would like to have the results of this limited test before I chance the full process. If all goes well, I will only need three or four hours before we can proceed with destroying them all."

Stepping back to the control panel, he began the procedure. After only a few minutes, he shut it down and announced, "Captain, T'Pol and I are going to look at the scans. You relax and we'll be back to you in a few moments."

T'Pol and Phlox were pleased to see that the procedure had been a complete success. The entire area was clear of parasites. Turning to tell Archer the good news, Phlox was stopped by T'Pol who said, "There is something strange here. "

Phlox turned back, anxiously asking, "What do you mean? Everything looked fine."

Then he noticed T'Pol's excitement. "Look at this Doctor, these are the scans taken before the procedure."

Phlox looked and saw that the same area was clear. "That can't be right," he said, "You must have put in the wrong scan."

"No, Doctor, Look at these from twelve years ago!"

To his amazement, Phlox saw that all the previous scans showed the same area of cleared parasites.

T'Pol continued, "You realize what this means. When we kill the parasites now, we are also killing them in the past. So, after they have been destroyed, it will be as if they never existed."

Phlox, realizing now what she meant, said excitedly, "That means Captain Archer will never have the loss of memory, will not be removed from duty, and the events from that time forward will be changed."

Archer, hearing the excitement in their voices, called out, "What's going on? Did it work?"

Returning to him, Phlox and T'Pol informed him what they had discovered. He quickly understood the ramifications of what they were saying.

"We will be back before the Earth is destroyed and will have another chance to prevent it from happening. All of this will not…have…happened." Suddenly his voice dropped off.

T'Pol looked questioningly at him; as their eyes met she realized what had occurred to him.

Holding her gaze, he said, " **WE** will not have happened," and T'Pol finished for him, "And T'Les will not exist."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N It all still belongs to Paramount.**

Phlox, understanding what they were thinking, said, "Surely, Captain, this will not interfere…"

Archer interrupted him and said, "Don't worry Doctor, we know what is at stake and plan to proceed with the full procedure as soon as possible."

Then, after thinking a moment, he asked, "Phlox, did you say it would be three or four hours before you would be ready for the full treatment?"

"That is correct, Captain."

"Then we," Archer went on, glancing at T'Pol who nodded, "are going down to the surface."

"But Captain," Phlox started, but Archer interrupted, "Relax, Phlox, as soon as you are ready, contact me and we'll return at once."

"Very well, Captain," Phlox answered resignedly.

T'Pol and Archer headed for the Shuttle Bay. As they walked, T'Pol said she would contact the Shuttle personnel on the ground to bring Myra and T'Les to meet them when they landed. As they boarded the Shuttle and rode to the surface, each was lost in his or her own thoughts. Both knew what had to be done and both were grateful and excited they would be given a new chance for their mission to succeed, but a small voice in each of them told them they were about to kill the child they loved.

As they exited the Shuttle, they saw Myra and T'Les waiting outside the gate. Just then T'Les spotted them and began to wave excitedly. They returned her wave and walked up to them.

"Daddy, Mommy, are you all done?"

"No, Honey," Archer answered and as she frowned, quickly added, "But we have a break and will spend it with you, go back to work for a short time, and we'll be back home soon."

T'Pol was telling Myra that they would have T'Les for about three hours and would then bring her back to Myra's if that would be okay. Myra assured them that would be fine, told T'Les goodbye, and headed back toward her home.

"Mommy, can we go to the Park now?"

"If that is what you want, then we shall."

"Here, Daddy, hold Porthos."

Then taking each of her parents by the hand, she headed for the Park. The Park consisted of the swings Archer had seen in the photo plus a large sandbox and benches around the edge. There were perhaps twelve children playing on the swings and in the sandbox; with eight adults sitting on the benches.

T'Les spoke up, "Daddy, will you push me on the swing?"

"Sure, Honey."

Handing Porthos to T'Pol, he followed T'Les as she climbed onto the nearest swing. As he pushed his daughter back and forth, he saw T'Pol had taken a seat on a bench set back from the others. After a short time, T'Les said she was going to play with her friend Sam. Archer told her okay and said he would be sitting with Mommy.

As T'Les started digging in the sandbox as probably millions of children have been doing for millions of years, Archer sat down next to T'Pol and she reached out and took his hand. As time passed and T'Les and her friends played several games that seemed to have no discernible rules, T'Pol laid her head against his shoulder and continued to hold his hand. As he sat there watching his child play and his wife's body against him, Archer felt conflicting emotions of contentment and sadness. He wished that he could have this for a while without the loss of memory and still save Earth. Then he realized how selfish he was being and what a great second chance mankind was about to get. On an impulse, he reached over, lifted T'Pol's chin and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She returned the kiss, smiled that half smile and returned back to watching T'Les.

Suddenly, the communicator in Archer's pocket began to beep. As T'Pol sat back up, he pulled it out, opened it, and intoned, "Archer."

"Captain, it's Phlox. I'm ready for you."

"Understood, Phlox, we're on our way."

T'Pol had already gotten to her feet and was walking toward T'Les calling out that it was time to go.

"Aw, Mommy, can't I stay a little longer, the game's almost over."

"No, T'Les, we have to go."

Scowling at her Mother, she told the boy nearest her, "Sorry, Sam I have to go."

"OK T'Les, see you later."

T'Les took Porthos back from her Mother and said to her Dad, "Daddy, could you carry me, I am awfully tired."

Archer smiled and said, "OK," as he swept her up into his arms. Carrying her and Porthos, he held his hand out for T'Pol and they walked off.

"When you get back, can we go back to the Park?"

"I am not sure, T'Les, we shall see what time it is and how everybody feels, okay?" said T'Pol.

Suddenly she realized she could just have well as said yes and felt a deep moment of sadness. Archer felt it also and squeezed her hand gently.

As they came to the intersection by the Shuttles, they saw Myra waiting for them.

"I decided to just stay at my friend Cheryl's and watch for you to go by. "

"Okay, Honey, give me and Mommy a hug and you can go with Myra."

"No," said T'Les, "I don't want you to go, I'm afraid."

"Afraid, what could you possibly be afraid of?" said Archer, fighting to control his emotions.

"I'm afraid you won't come back."

Seeing that T'Pol was struggling as he was, Archer quickly said, "Have Mommy or Daddy ever lied to you?"

"No," T'Les said quietly.

"Well, there you are. So, when we tell you we'll be back before you have time to miss us, you can sure it will be okay."

Very quietly, "Okay Daddy."

"Now give me and Mommy a hug and we'll be back home before you know it."

Grabbing him tightly around the neck as he gave her a hug, she said, "I love you so much, Daddy."

With his voice starting to break, Archer answered, "I love you too, T'Les."

"Now give your Mommy a hug," he said, as he gently took her arms from his neck and handed her to T'Pol.

Holding T'Les tightly to her, T'Pol said, "Be a good girl and we will see you soon – I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy," T'Les replied as she held T'Pol as tight as she could.

As T'Pol gently disengaged herself and put T'Les back on the ground, she kissed her softly on the forehead.

Archer handed Porthos to T'Les and told Myra they would be back soon. Then, waving goodbye, they headed toward the waiting Shuttle. The last look they had, T'Les was standing next to Myra clutching Porthos with both arms.

As the Shuttle left the ground, Archer turned to T'Pol and said, "While we were in the Park, it occurred to me that all those other children will never exist either and that so many events that happened will be wiped away." He went on, "But probably some of the parents were already married or knew each other before and maybe some actions will be repeated in the new timeline and those children will be born again."

T'Pol asked quietly, "Do you think T'Les will be born again?"

Archer replied, "I hope so." Then he smiled and said, "Back in the other timeline, I would have said it is more likely the Klingons would become our allies, but after what happened in this one; who is to say what is possible."

"After all," he added, reaching out to caress her cheek, "Who would have thought when you came aboard _Enterprise_ that a Vulcan would be someone I would so greatly admire, count on so much, and consider my friend."

T'Pol reached up and put her hand on his, "Or I would a Human."

After docking, they walked quickly toward Engineering, now anxious to get it done.

As they entered the door, Phlox looked up and said, "Glad to see you Captain, T'Pol."

"Alright, Doctor, let's get this over with."

"Everything's set. You just need to lie down and it will take just a moment to get you ready."

Archer nodded, then turned back toward T'Pol and embraced her. As she returned his embrace, he whispered to her, "I love you, T'Pol."

Looking up at him, she answered, "I love you too, Jonathon, I do."

They then took a last long kiss.

Archer released her and settled onto the table. Phlox attached the wires, wished him good luck, and turned to the control panel. Archer had determined he would concentrate on one item as long as he could. He had chosen the picture of T'Les when she was a baby in T'Pol's arms.

Soon though, the image began to fade and then he couldn't remember what he had wanted to remember, then that too faded away.

 **A/N Well, that's it. My first fanfic. I enjoyed writing it and hope it gave you some enjoyment as well.**

 **I would like to thank those who have read it also those who left reviews.**

 **A special thanks to COJACK. My first reviewer!**


End file.
